Exceed Sixsom
by CherryPepsiDaBest
Summary: First Story Enjoy


**DISCLAIME: I DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL**

 **THIS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT**

 **RATED M MEANS CUSSING AND SEX**

 **SO WARNING AND ENJOY**

On a peaceful day, in an amazing guild called fairytail, we see Lucy searching through the request board while Natsu, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla chow down on Mirajane's delicious food. "Hey Lucy, stop staring at that board and eat." Natsu hollered. " No way, I have rent next week and I ain't feeling like living in a box for the rest of my life." Lucy said boldly. Natsu just shrugged it off and kept on eating. "Hmm oh look this would be perfect for Happy, Carla, and Lily. It's a great paying job and is an old lady who is just looking for some affection. And loves cat." "Maybe you should go Carla, to help Lucy pay her rent for the month." Said Wendy. "You should go to help Lucy so she can't stop staring at the request board." Natsu said. "Aye Sir." Happy said. "This will be the perfect way to have Carla and I have so alone time." Happy thought. Carla and Lily both agreed, got ready, and head out on their job. During their flight they heard the a loud shout that startled them. They flew down and saw Frosh and Lector with Lector's tail in pain."What happened." Carla said. "Carla, my love, thank god your here I thought I wouldn't see you again." Lector said. "Back off, she doesn't love you." Happy said. "And she loves you." Lector said. " MY GOD SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lily yelled. "Bye the way why the hell are you here anyway and why did you scream." Said Happy. "First we doing a mission, second I accidentally stepped on Lector's tail." Frosh said. "And it hurt like hell." Lector said. " what kind of job are you 2 taking." Lily said. "We are taking a job about some old lady that wants us to comfort her or some crap." Lector said. "Hey we got the same job." Carla said. "Maybe It's destiny my love." Lector said. "Fuck off, she doesn't love you." Happy yelled. "Both of you shut up now you have the same job as us now we can all go and after the job we can split the reward 50/50." Carla said. They all took flight and flew toward the address. Knocked on the door. And an old lady with a crescent moon necklace, a blue and white striped gound, pink eyes, and Snow White skin. "Welcome, you must have heard my request, come on in, I have a hot kettle of tea that's almost done and I think you are going to love my exceed . Her name is Zoe and she is the real reason I asked you here and she will explain why in a second. Oh I almost forgot my name is Matilda." The old lady said. They walked in and Lily's heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the most beautiful exceed he ever saw. She was at the end of making a big and red heart shaped bed. "Zoe come and see your new friends." Matilda said. Zoe was a purple cat with the same gound as Matilda but instead of a crescent moon it's a heart. "Welcome I hope you enjoy your stay with Matilda and I so I have a present for all of you. So can you leave us all alone and I give them my present." Zoe requested. "Ok fine, you have fun guys." Matilda said. "FUN?" The exceeds said. "Oh I guess I should explain especially to the male's, their is a special "holiday" in extalia back in edolas. That is the day when the females are in heat and the males HAVE to mate with them or else their punished sexually. And I know you 2 girls are in heat and I can tell that some of you already want to mate with one another." Zoe said. " I will have nothing to do this." Carla said about to grab the door handle until something stopped her. Something in her inner thighs felt a little weird and wet. Zoe smirked walked up to her and teared the dress she was wearing, Lector and Happy blushed, trying not to expose their already hard erections, Zoe then walked up to Frosh who was about to run out the door but she Tripped and Zoe tore her suit off with one clean blow with her paw. After that Zoe took off her gound which showed her light purple fur and already wet pussy, which turned lily from cool to horny as hell. He walked up to her and started stroking her tits. She moaned with so much pleasure that she started to grab Lily's massive boner and put it in her mouth and bobbed her head back and forth. Meanwhile, Carla and Happy were already passionately kissing, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. And Lector was licking the inside of Frosh's vagina, making her moan so hard. But Carla wanted more, she grabbed Happy and Lector' members and rubbed them with her soft paws. Lily finally climaxed into the purple exceed mouth and started swallowing the white liquid and they walked to the action. Lector's tongue was deep into Frosh's pussy while Carla's was still stroking has hard member. "IM CUMMING" the male exceeds shouted. Carla quickly put the dicks into her mouth and swallowed both their loads but it was too much and made out with Zoe and gave some of the cum to her. "Fuck Train!" Zoe yelled and got into a doggy style position and lily mounted her. Slowly entering his member into her and started to slowly thrust picking up a rhythm. Carla laid on her back spreading her legs in front of the girl cat who dug straight in to her pussy. Happy got his member over her mouth and slowly put it in. Frosh put her pussy in front Happy and he put his tongue in her. Lector mounted Frosh's head put his member in her mouth. The exceeds were moaning with so much pleasure. All at once they sprayed their love juices all over the bed. They got their clothes back on and flew back home with their reward. Accept Lily who wanted to spend more time with Zoe.

 **THE END**


End file.
